Victory: 73 Tales of Triumph
by chuckesleaze
Summary: Before revolution ultimately conquered, 73 others faced adversity; and overcame. These are their stories. You decide how they end. OPEN.
1. Introduction and Form

***This story has been re-uploaded and edited, so be sure to check what's new!***

**Hello! As you can probably see, I'm currently the author of 2 SYOT's, (plus one on hiatus until it is re-uploaded upon the completion of The Vengeance Games). However, writing such stories does not allow me to indulge in my creativity as much as I would like, no matter how outside the box I choose to think. I find them very difficult to write, and to be honest, I get bored after a bit. So I've created this. An SYOV: Submit Your Own Victor.**

** This is going to be different than my normal stories for several reasons; one being that it is not a story. This is not a Hunger Game. There will be no continuous plot and I won't feel obligated to update (which will, in fact, make me update more frequently because I'm that kind of person!). Each chapter will be a one-shot of sorts documenting each Victor and their triumph and struggles in their Game. Each chapter will consist of one Victor, in order, and will consist of three sections: a random, yet important event occurring during the Games, their final battle, and then a small clip of their lives upon victory. I'm still unsure as to whether this will be done in first of third person, in present or past tense, but I know this something I want to do, and something that will be far more easily written and completed than an SYOT. **

** So, here is the form! One important detail I MUST add is that forms MUSTBE SENT RHOUGH PM TO MY SISTER'S ACCOUNT. I'm sorry for the confusion and inconvenience, but it will only take a few seconds more. The penname is ****gnarlyradical. ****If you send it to me, I will still consider your Victor, but I won't do so with much excitement! Also, although these are not on first come first serve basis and spots are not guaranteed, I'm going to be fairly lenient on whom I choose. I'd like for each submitter to send in two possible Victors, but I would love for you to send in as many as you want! BE CREATIVE AND HAVE FUN!**

Name:

District:

Age (at time of Victory; also, keep the 12-13 year olds limited!):

Games Won:

Appearance:

Pre-Games History:

Personality (not as much detail needed here as in other SYOT's, but I still need a good paragraph.):

How they won (his is the big one. I need a lot of detail here. Not just of their final battle, but their strategy throughout the entire Game, Arena included. Include any injuries, allies, or important stories sustained during their Games. REMEMBER TO BE CREATIVE! THE MORE UNIQUE, THE BETTER!):

Family and Friends: (before or after Games)

Fate after Victory (this is the other big one. This can go any way you'd like it. Include any and all events you find important; status, marriage, talent, occupation, death, and what have you. Remember all Victors created will eventually die from natural causes, the 75th Games, of the Purge of the Victors.):

Any Additional Info/ Fun Facts:


	2. The Victorious

Below is the (now moved) list of Victors, which will be updated for each I receive! Before you send in a Victor, be sure to look over your list and make sure it isn't taken. I have filled in the names of all canon Victors, and their spots cannot be taken! No exceptions! Also, remember other details, such as Johanna being District 7's only female Victor by the 75th Games and District 12 only having one Victor besides Haymitch, Katniss and Peeta. I'm a stickler for continuity, so I will check these things!

Remember to be creative with your characters and their Games! The more unpredictable, the better. These are teenagers, after all!

Also remember, I need Victors from Games that are specifically described in the books! The first Quarter Quell, the year with nothing but spiked maces, the Games including Titus the Cannibal, and so on will all need a winner.

1: RESERVED

2:

3: Woof Fields; District 8

4:

5:

6:

7: Marcus Irons; District 6

8: December Marisol; District 7

9: Mags Maderia; District 4

10:

11:

12:

13:

14:

15: Harvest Thorn; District 11

16: Chloros Combuine; District 8

17: Sirius Piltattle; District 5

18:

19:

20: Marcia Crossheart; District 2

21: Charlotte Manning; District 5

22:

23: Amberellia Watts; District 3

24: Lily Starwell; District 8

25:

26:

27: Hanna Destrill; District 6

28:

29: Seeder Tax; District 11

30:

31:

32: Beetee Chambers; District 3

33:

34: Irene Navigman; District 4

35:

36: Ramie Muskox; District 8

37:

38: Klik Trilikal; District 3

39: Blight Barker; District 7

40: Rye Paramintt; District 9

41:

42: Brutus Steiner; District 2

43:

44:

45: Chaff Barnwood; District 11

46:

47:

48: Wiress Tink; District 3

49: Lyme Steele; District 2

50: Haymitch Abernathy; District 12

51:

52: Cerelya Woods; District 9

53:

54: Autumn Fields; District 10

55: Amira Cane; District 9

56: Chanel Allons; District 1

57: Cecilia Stowell; District 8

58: Pixie Rhodes; District 6

59: Cassandra Runin; District 5

60: Cashmere Arvoy; District 1

61: Gloss Arvoy; District 1

62: Enobaria Nasica; District 2

63: Stella Telemein; District 1

64: Beau Winstead; District 10

65: Finnick Odair; District 4

66:

67: Nova Atzek; District 6

68: Alden Farrel; District 4

69: Johanna Mason; District 7

70: Annie Cresta; District 4

71: Audrina Prescott; District 2

72:

73: Skye Arwen; District 9

74: Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark; District 12

75: Incomplete


End file.
